Autumn Leaves
by Dark Gryphon
Summary: What will heroes do when the villains were all defeated?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Teen Titans. They belong to Christopher Paolini and DC Comics.

A/N: This is my first cross-over fanfic so it's quite…new to me.

Time is the only thing that we can't resist.

It caused the prettiest of women became ugly, the strongest of men turned old and useless.

And it makes impossible into possible…

-oOo-

Heroes never rest, and so was Robin.

But there was absolutely nothing to do since the villains were defeated.

One morning, Robin decided to travel around Jump City, the place he has known so well but never had a chance to explore it, except on missions.

-Robin?

_ Starfire….._

-Where are you going?

-Just around the city, Star.-Robin sighed. He didn't want Starfire to be here, at least not now.

-Can I come with you?

-Uh…..maybe next time. I want to explore it…..alone.

-Ok Robin, I understand. I will find something to do, then.

Then Starfire flew away.

-oOo-

The weather was great. And the city as busy as ever.

With his favorite frapuccino, Robin headed toward the nearest cinema. Beastboy and Cyborg told him there's an absolutely amazing movie…

Suddenly, he caught sight of a child running into an end road, carrying a bag which seemed to have a lot of money in it.

Instinctively, Robin ran after the kid. Soon, he reached the place.

The child was wearing black all over, even the face was also covered with black material.

Definitely a thief.

-Are you Robin?- The child asked, in a deathly low voice that sent chill down his spine.

-Yes, yes I am. And you are…?

The child didn't respond, so Robin stepped forward.

Suddenly, the ground underneath him collapsed, and, carrying Robin with them.

-AHHHHHHHH! –He screamed with all of his mind.

The fall seemed like eternity. The world was spinning around Robin. He just wanted to vomit. The last thing he had in his mind was the child looking down at him with beautiful azure but ravenous eyes.

Finally, Robin hit the…_leaves?..._

A bunch of autumn leaves. _In the middle of the summer?_

Curious, Robin stood up, gazing around him. The child was nowhere to be found, and actually, he was in a forest. And worst: It wasn't Jump City anymore.

A/N: Extremely short, isn't it? I had a little difficult writing this one cause I'm all out of idea…Please leave some reviews if you like.


	2. Dragon and Rider

**A/N:** Yay! Next chapter of Autumn Leaves…Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inheritance Cycle nor teen Titans. They belong to Christopher Paolini and DC Comics.

-oOo-

"Where am I?" -Robin thought, looking everywhere nervously- "And where is the child?"

Robin looked up. A bird was looking at him warily. The wings were stretched out like an evil hawk ready to catch its prey.

-Hey there little one. -Robin smiled- Where are you come from?

Talking to a bird….First sign of madness…

Suddenly, the bird flew away, and Robin chased after it. The flying creature lead Robin to a clearing.

Robin almost screamed out loud.

It wasn't a clearing at all. There was a house, a very cute little house, surrounded by beautiful white roses. It was the prettiest house Robin has ever seen.

But it wasn't the house that made Robin frightened. It was the DRAGON that lying in front of the house.

The enormous sapphire creature seemed very content. Robin didn't dare to move, afraid that he might woke the dragon up…..

-Saphira!

Robin shot up. A boy was running out of the front door, hugging the creature neck.

-Saphira I can't believe that finally I've made it! Oh I'm so happy….

And the boy sat down between the dragon's paws, gazing at the blue sky. He mumbled:

-You know, Saph, I really hate blustery days. They prevented us from doing works…

Saphira snorted in agreement. The boy sighed happily.

"How could he tame such a dangerous creature?"- Robin was amazed. "That dragon might eat him ALIVE!"

Just then, the bird flew out from nowhere and landed on the boy's shoulder.

-Hey little fella. You're lost? I'll offer you some worms if you like!

The bird hopped to the ground and then flew…right into the bush, where Robin was hiding.

Just then, the brown hair boy looked into the bush.

-Hello….-Robin twisted a smile.

The boy's face became as dark as night.

-Who are you?...

-oOo-

**A/N: **I myself have no idea what will happen to our Robin….Please leave some reviews ^^! I love you all!


	3. Not nice to meet you!

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for my (only?) reviewer: Emerald Wyldfyre ^^! Hope that you'll like this!

**Disclaimer: **I told you….in the previous chapters =.=

-oOo-

-M'name's Robin…Nice to meet you…..-Robin nervously reached out his hand.

-What are you doing here? –The boy hissed dangerously.

-Actually I got lost. I'm from Jump City. Do you know where is it now?

-There's no Jump City here. This is Alageasia.

-And you're…?

-Eragon. And that is my dragon, Saphira.

Robin blinked. "Eragon" sounded like an ancient name he has read in one of Raven's books…..

-Well…your dragon's so amazing…..Can I greet her? -Robin tried to be nice.

-Every days' fine but Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. -Eragon smirked.

-….I just want to be friendly! -Robin was mad at the boy's words.

But then Eragon kept silent. The sapphire dragon approached and looked at Robin with curiousity.

_-Tell me your name_.

A voice –which semmed to be the dragon's- ringing inside Robin's head.

_-Robin._ –He answered mentally.

_-Why are you here?_

_-I believe that I am lost. I saw you and I really want to greet you but this silly boy mess with me._ –Robin said angrily. The Rider shifted unhappily.

_-Is that right, Eragon? _–The dragon sighed. _–I don't know what's wrong with you these days…._

_-But Saphira, he's a stranger, not to mention that he might be an antagonist! _

_-Eragon, Eragon, Eragon…He doesn't seem dangerous at all, be nice to him! We'll offer our guest a meal, won't we? _–The dragon shot a warning look at Eragon.

_-Oh right, mommy, I'll try…..desperately…._-Eragon grumbled.

And Saphira walked back to the house. Robin was quite happy that the dragon didn't eat him, in fact, she helped him get rid of that annoying Eragon. Sighing, Robin followed her.

But he was yanked back.

-Right after this goddamn meal….-Eragon hissed. -You'll leave, do I make myself clear?

-Of course I will. -Robin pulled back the tail of his shirt.-I cannot getting along with a rude person!

And he walked into the house, leaving an out-raged Eragon behind.

"How can Saphira be friend with such a meanie?..."

-oOo-

**A/N: **As short as ever...I don't have much idea when I'm writing (.) But I'd like some reviews ^^ Please leave some! I love you all!


	4. A big surprise

**A/N:** Chapter 4 of Autumn Leaves! The previous chapters sucks, I know…..This one will be longer, trust me…..Really sorry if this sucks I dunno what's wrong with me….

**Disclaimer: **I thought I've already said that!

-oOo-

The house was very small, but somehow, Saphira got herself inside.

"_This is a very comfortable little house! But I thought that you and him were supposed to be with the Varden!" _-Robin was curious._"According to Raven."_

"_We used to. But because of an important mission, we have to move out…" _–There was sth unreadable on Saphira face. Robin also caught Eragon staring at him. He looked pale.

Eragon struggled to stand. It felt like a wild beast was howling and clawing in his heart. Eragon's breathing was very quick now.

He managed it until dinner.

-I've read some of my friend's books. –Robin looked at him.-And one of them was about you, Eragon, the first Rider after The Fall !

He couldn't stand it anymore.

-Who is she?-Eragon looked up from the plate, surprised Robin with his angry eyes.

-Raven. Raven Roth. She…

-Raven of Azarath? –Eragon's eyes were big and scared.-The girl with a dark blue cloak?

-You know her?

Without saying anymore , despite of Robin's surprise and Saphira's deathly glare, Eragon stopped eating and ran upstairs.

"_What is wrong with him? And why does he know Raven?"_

"_I don't know. From the day the mission began, Eragon shielded himself from the world. He always locks himself in his room, angry with everybody who disturb him…This morning is the only morning that he came out of his room…..happily….."_-Saphira slightly sighed.

"_Maybe he's sick…..I'll go check him."_

Robin headed to Eragon's room. Put his ear on the door, Robin listened. Eragon voice was inside the room, sounded like he was casting a spell on something…..

Eragon suddenly screamed so loud that Robin almost deaf.

The door flung open. Eragon ran out, his clothes was torn like a useless paper. His face was as white as a sheet and full of terror.

-What's going on?

Eragon just pointed at the room. In the dim light of the candles, a huge fire-breathing dragon was roaring angrily.

-What have you done Eragon you've created this! Are you out of your mind?

Just then, the red dragon flew toward Robin, the jaws opened wide. It snapped at Robin and swallowed him. Eragon was frozen in place.

-Grrrrrr…..-The dragon growled at him, its mouth open. Flame was finding the way up from the belly of the dragon. Brisingr was in Eragon's hand, but he was too confused to move. He just couldn't kill the creature he made.

Suddenly, the creature was still. Its glowing red eyes were brighten than ever, but it couldn't do anything. Ice was reaching up the creature's legs…

Soon, the red dragon was covered with ice. It was frozen from the inside. Thousand pieces of ice were everywhere as Robin jumped out, unharmed.

-Eragon are you ok?-Robin asked, worried.-Did it hurt you?

The Blue Rider didn't answer. Instead, he turned away, the brown locks cover his right eye. Robin was sure that he saw a silent tear leaked down Eragon's cheek. He was almost made it!...

-I'm so sorry…I'm just so afraid…..Will you forgive me for what I've done?

-Of course I will, Eragon. Just don't do that again…..It can be dangerous to the other people…..and you, too. –Robin patted Eragon's shoulder.

-Thank you Robin…..I'm sorry for being rude earlier this day….I didn't mean that…

-It's not a big prob! I'm sorry too….for disturbing your day….

-I admitted that I've been a fool…-Eragon turned his face toward Robin.-And I'm….sorry.

-It's….

-Would you stay? I mean…I'm very lonely now, I don't have any friends except Saphira. You don't have to leave at all…..

-Oh…..-Robin was a little shock.-Ok, I'll.

Robin reached out his hand. And Eragon nervously shook it.

For the first time of the month, Eragon smiled…..more like a smirk…..

But instead, Eragon was planning something in his mind.

-oOo-

**A/N: **A big surprise, eh? Please review anything you like ^^. I don't know that I should continue or not…*sighing unhappily* You know who's the true antagonist now :d.


	5. The ambush

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for my reviewers: Emerald Wyldfyre and DemonHunter718. Love you all!

**Disclaimer:** …..(deathly glare)

-oOo-

Robin blinked several times as the early sunlight touched his face.

Eragon was sleeping peacefully beside him. He didn't have a second bed for Robin, though.

-Hey Eragon where's the cereal box? –Robin asked, but stopped after he recognized that in Alageasia there's no cereal box at all….

-On the fridge….I mean in the cupboard! -Called out Eragon's sleepy voice.

Robin was very surprised, but he had his breakfast anyway. The breakfast wasn't bad at all. Robin had never taste this before, just like ice cream being mixed with honey and…pizza?

Shivered, he washed his bowl and went upstairs.

Eragon wasn't in bed anymore, there was a sound of a tap being turned off. And Eragon walked out.

It was the most amazing sight Robin has ever seen. A few drops of water was still on Eragon lean body. The boy's almost shiny wet hair covered his eyes as he leaned forward. Robin wished that he could see through that white towel…

-What are you doing, Robin? –Eragon stared at Robin, disgusted.

-No….I mean…I'm just…-Robin came back from la-la land, embarrassed.

-Hope you're not gay.-Eragon threw an "you're sick!" look at Robin.-Did you eat breakfast?

-Yeah it's great….But I've never taste it before. Where do you get it?

-You may not believe me. But I got it from one of your friends…-Eragon smiled as Robin looked at him with unbelievable big eyes. Eragon put on his blue clothes. -Well I have to go now. Wanna come with me?

-Yeah sure but where?

-The Varden.

Once again, Robin's mouth dropped open.

-How can we get there?

-By Saphira, of course!

-oOo-

Robin admitted that there isn't anything as great as riding a dragon. Alageasia seemed so big and green up there. What a spectacular view! It felt like you're the king of the whole world!

-Soaring through the sky was amazing, Eragon…..I wish I could fly like Saphira! -Robin mumbled.

There were funny noises came from the dragon's throat. She was laughing.

-Yeah….it is awesome…And it would be better if you were standing on the saddle!

-That's to risky! I won't try!

- But you'll like it!

Shook his head smiling, Robin looked up. Something flew past him with full speed caught Robin's attention.

-Eragon, do Alageasia have phoenix?

-No, why do you ask that?

-I saw sth red and big. And it just flew by.

Eragon face turned pale. He reached for Brisingr.

-It's ok Eragon I believe that…..

Suddenly, Saphira howled and lost her balance, caused Robin to bang his head on the saddle.

The only thing he remembered was an enormous ruby red tail before his vision went black.

-oOo-

**A/N: **I'll not surprise if you discovered out what is "the ruby red tail". Reviews! Next chapter's on my list!


	6. Predictions

**A/N:** Sorry about the previous chapter, I just put the Yaoi in for fun, but some people might disagree with that =.=. No Yaoi in THIS chapter.

-oOo-

It was like he just fell from a cliff and banged his head on the steep parts, Robin struggled to open his eyes. Everything was a sapphire blue. He looked at the huge wing that he was lying under:

-Hey Saphira what are you…Wait a minute where's Eragon?

-Over here.

Robin crawled out. Eragon was sitting on a log, cleaning Brisingr.

-What was the red thing, I suppose? -Robin asked, looking at the bon-fire.

-At first, I thought it was Thorn and Murtagh, but it wasn't….I've never seen a red Fanghur before. I tried to read his mind, but there's sth abnormal about him.

-What's a Fanghur?

-Well it's a kind of creature that resembled dragons, but they're smaller, couldn't breathe fire and not as intelligent as dragons. I met three of them, but they were all gray.

-Maybe there were problems with his AND…..-Robin bursted out. Eragon stared at him.

-The Fanghur used to live near the Az Ragni….but I didn't know that this one could fly so far and _that_ high to attack us. Maybe he was under the control of Galbatorix…or Murtagh.

-You killed the creature?

-Yes, I tried to convince him to go back, but his mind was strangely twisted.

-I believe that he didn't mean to attack us.

-Aye.

Robin looked at the sapphire dragon. She nodded in agreement.

"Of course he didn't. He knew that I'm way stronger and bigger than him."

"Were you confused about that?"

"A little bit. It was months from the last ambush….."

The thing Saphira said began to sow seeds of doubt in Robin's mind. There was something wrong happened since the day he arrived at Alageasia. The blue-eyes child, the strange bird, Eragon's sudden rage and his relationship with Raven, the ruby red Fanghur and finally, Saphira's words. They all had sth in common. As if Robin were destined to come to Alageasia.

-Hey Robin, -Eragon mumbled- Did Raven say sth about the last Dragon Rider of Alageasia?

-Let me see….Oh yes, I remember now, she said that there is an emerald dragon egg inside Galbatorix's castle. The dragon will hatched and there will be a new Rider!

-Did the girl say anything else? A clue of the new Rider?-Eragon seemed very serious.

-She also said sth….The new Rider is very unexpected, she said, but she didn't know that the Rider will be a boy or a girl, elf or human, or on which side.

-Great…-Eragon was very uncomfortable. He needed to know who is the green rider, and more, he needed to talk to Raven.

"How did she know about the new Rider, Robin?" –Saphira asked, confused.

"Raven is an indescribable mysterious girl. Sometimes, she had visions of the future. I remembered quite clearly about what she said before I took a tour around the city."

-What's that? –Eragon almost jumped up.

-Well, I didn't listen to her, she was trying to tell me that I must not do any hero thing, because sth really bad will happen. But I forgot it almost immediately. –Robin sighed.-I thought the child was a thief…..Now I know what was the bad thing she told me. But it wasn't bad at all….

Suddenly, Robin heard a 'thud', and Saphira looked behind him with wide sapphire eyes. Robin turned around.

Eragon had fainted. His face was unbelievable white.

-oOo-

**A/N: **I know that everybody's waiting for the next Dragon Rider of book 4. I made it a bit unexpected. Hope you'll like it.


	7. Nightmare or bad omen

**A/N:** Can't believe that I'm THAT busy….Maybe this one will reduce my stress. I love writing, although I'm not really good at it XD

-oOo-

_The smell of the trees and squirrels was unmistakable. Eragon was back in the enchanted place of Ellesmera, lying on the soft grass. He smiled happily._

_Just then, a sound of flute caught Eragon's attention. He followed and it lead him to an elf, who was sitting on a branch of tree. But he wasn't sure that he was an elf or not._

_-Kvetha fricai! –He thought that he knew this boy. He was very familiar._

_Just then, the boy turned his face towards Eragon. He gasped in unbielievable. Full of confused and surprise, he managed to stammer out:_

_-Ro…robin? Wha….what are you….doing here?_

_-Well hello there, Eragon, long time no see! Where have you been all the time? Ah, I remembered now, you're out of Alageasia…...I'm a Dragon Rider now, my emerald dragon is over there, if you want to greet him._

_Eragon stared at Robin, speechless. Tears began to formed in his eyes, he blinked several times. Just like the ground disappeared and he keep falling and falling. He desperately want to hit sth, to wake him from this horrible nightmare…..Robin watched with wide eyes as Eragon slumped into a rock._

_-Eragon are you ok?-He worried._

_Eragon turned to stare at him so suddenly that Robin flinched._

_-Tell me that this is a mean joke of yours._

_-It's true nothing is a lie._

_-You're not a Dragon Rider, aren't you?_

_-I'm sorry but he hatched for me several months ago, Eragon!_

_Eragon clutched at his heart. It felt like he fell down a deep pool of water and couldn't resurface. He couldn't breath. Gathered all of his strength, Eragon yelled at the boy:_

_-You made everyone change their minds! They must have kicked me out of Alageasia, just like Angela's predictions! Because of the another dragon rider was born! I am nothing, just a useless mere boy! Why didn't anybody spat it out right to my face! I HATE YOU ALL!_

-oOo-

-Eragon! Eragon! Wake up! Stop yelling and kicking right now!

-Muh? -Eragon blinked. Robin and Saphira was looking at him, both of them was very worried and angry.

"You kicked and screamed a lot, did you just have a nightmare or sth?"

"The worst one ever, Saphira…My worst fear came true."

Saphira face became darker than ever.

"You know that the Varden, the elves and the dwarves won't do anything like that. I trust them."

"But I don't know why I am so afraid of the last dragon rider of Alageasia…..It seems like everything gone bad at the day this boy arrived. "-Eragon said, stared at Robin. The boy frowned.

"He's not a bad guy, I believe that."

-Hey why are you two both staring at me? –Robin asked, uncomfortable.

-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to...

And Eragon turned away, thinking. There was a bunch of mess inside his head, and the main problem was Robin. The boy knew sth, Eragon was sure of it, he just didn't remember. According to both Raven's book and his nightmare, Robin has a relationship. Eragon himself couldn't predict anything that can happen in the future, but he knew one thing he must do. To stop the nightmare from coming true.

Eragon must prevent Robin from touching the emerald dragon egg at any cost.

-oOo-

**A/N: **Hm…..*thinking and thinking* I'll continue writting this as long as I didn't have any writer block ^^ I'm very glad that I've managed to write 6 chapters of Autumn Leaves


	8. The important event

**A/N: ** Thanks for the seven reviews =.=….Hope that in the future I'll get more ^^. Well about Autumn Leaves, I wanna share a small information, though: The original name of Autumn Leaves was "Eragon & Robin" ^^.

-oOo-

After the horrible nightmare, Eragon himself didn't want to go anywhere, but because of the important of the job, he had to. If Eragon had a chance, he would kick Robin off the saddle right away. Eragon absolutely didn't like the boy.

-Why do we have to go to the Varden, Era? –Robin asked.

-We need to. It's about our mission.

-Oh, what mission, then? Is it about me or sth?

-None of your business! –Suddenly Eragon hissed, causing Robin to stare back. Also, Saphira turned her neck to look at Eragon. She shook her giant neck sadly.

-Ok….if it makes you THAT angry…..-Robin sighed.-Hey, what's that? It's way like Grand Canyon!

"It's Hadarac desert, Robin. This place's great and boring all the same."-Saphira snorted."When Eragon was fifteen, we've been there."

"Can we land, Saphira?" –Suddenly, Eragon asked.

"I'm not tired yet and neither are you, right?" –Saphira was confused –"I'm not a little hatchling."

"Just land, I don't want to fly anymore."

"You're acting very weird."

But anyway, Saphira landed, right at the place Eragon and Murtagh were camping. Eragon jumped off and ran into a bush.

Both Saphira and Robin sighed, speechless.

-Reduce stress, I suppose…..-Robin giggled.

But instead, Eragon found out a puddle and began to cast a spell.

-Draumr kopa. -Eragon mumbled. The water became dark, and he saw a room, lit by a torch.

-Greeting, Eragon Shadeslayer. –A young lady greeted him.

-Greeting, Lady Nasuada. –Eragon bowed before Nasuada.

-How is the mission, Eragon?

-Just several days ago, a boy named Robin arrived at Alageasia and he seemed to know sth about the last Dragon Rider. And surprisingly, he has a connection with…..you know…

-Where is he now? –The lady became serious.

-Here, Hadarac desert. We're on our way to the Varden now. I believe that you might want to greet our guest.

-Of course. I'll wait for you three at the Ramr river at dusk. Please don't be late.

-Aye Lady Nasuada. May the stars watch over you.

-May good fortune rule over you, Shadeslayer.

Then, the water was clear again. Eragon stood up, fretted. Why in the world did Robin come here, instead of Hogwarts or sth? And who was the strange child and the blue bird? They must wanted to say sth about Robin's arrival. Just then, Eragon looked up.

The blue bird was standing on a tree branch, gazing at him. Eragon was confused. The creature must flew all the way there, and amazingly, as fast as Saphira.

-Kvetha Fricai! -Eragon bowed before the bird, continued in Ancient Language.-What brought you here?

The bird showed a strange letter on its left leg. Eragon took it.

_Eragon Shadeslayer,_

_ I and the Varden will wait for you as we had promised, but we have a very important news that will change the fate of Alageasia. We need you to hurry. This is an emergency case. Please bring Robin. We need him._

_ Atra esterní ono thelduin  
_

_ Arya Drottningu  
_

"Arya?...What's so important?..."

Just then, the bird snatched the letter from Eragon and flew away with an incredible speed. He walked out.

Saphira was sunbathing and Robin was standing next to her. Looking at Eragon, Robin started to laugh again:

-What took you so long?

Eragon didn't answer, but in fact, he threw a warning look at Robin. And Robin knew that the warning wasn't because of his joke. So he kept his mouth shut, wondering what the heck

"Ok we can leave now Saphira." –Eragon patted her on the front leg.

"What were you doing in there?"

"I had a conversation with Nasuada and she'll be waiting for Robin...with the elves. We need to speed up, Saphira."

Saphira just nodded and lower her body for Eragon and Robin to climb up. And, just like a burning sapphire under the garish sun, Saphira flapped her wing and took off.

A few minutes later, Robin leaned forward and hugged Saphira's neck, his eyes closed. The weather was great, and he soon drifted off to sleep…

But Robin had no idea about what is waiting ahead.

-oOo-

Eragon was nearly fall asleep when Saphira bumped into sth like a giant Eragon and Robin shot up, looking everywhere. And he went pale.

-Murtagh?...

-Hello, brother.

-oOo-

**A/N: **Sorry if this sucks ^^ A lot of my friends spam me and I just couldn't concentrate…Sorry.


	9. It's hard to understand Eragon

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for your reviews, I'm really grateful ^^! And Robin, yeah, you knew about his destiny in Alageasia, though. About the yaoi….I'm not so sure, though. Also, I've been waiting for another story of ICxTT crossover, _before _Autumn Leaves was born! I don't really wanna be the only one o_o!

.-oOo-

"Murtagh you traitor!" –Saphira hissed, her eyes burning with rage. Robin reached for his birdarang. Eragon stared at Murtagh, speechless.

-Who's this? –Murtagh lowered his head to look at Robin, then smirked.-Your new lover, eh?

-No he's not! –Eragon growled.-Why are you here? You know you never can capture us.

-That's not the reason why I'm here. I'm looking for the thing the elves stole from Urubaen.

-What is it tell me!

-The emerald dragon egg.

Then everything was deathly silent. Saphira and Robin didn't dare to look at Eragon. Murtagh and Thorn were confused.

-What the hell is…..ARG! What are you doing? Get off now!

Murtagh screamed as Eragon jumped forward and landed right on Thorn's neck, causing the dragon to lost his balance and struggled.

-Why did you let that happen? Why didn't you tell the goddamn master of yours to lock the egg up in a safer place? Why did you let your guard down? WHY? –Eragon was kicking and yelling at poor Murtagh.

-What is wrong with you are you out of your mind? –Even Murtagh had to admit, shielded himself from the kicks of the mad boy- All the thing you've done just to get the egg, and know this?...Thorn! He went insane! I'd rather face Galbatorix's tortures than _this_!

Immediately, the red dragon roared and fled. Eragon fell down and Saphira got him.

-He and his dragon are cowards. –Eragon mumbled as he sat back on the saddle.

"It's not coward. It's fear." –Saphira said, looked at the fleeing Thorn. Then, everything was just like nothing had happened.

-oOo-

-Eragon, you're afraid of the last Rider, right? –Robin asked sadly.

The Blue Rider nodded painfully.

-Remember this, Eragon, no matter what happened, even when the last Dragon Rider of Alageasia is born, everyone will not ignore or hate you. Do you understand? –Robin said slowly, hoped that Eragon'll throw his stupid thought away.

-I understand. –Eragon smiled at him.

-Ok then…You scared those traitors away without a single fight…..-Robin snorted, and Eragon laughed at the funny fact.

-Hey….there's a forest! Where are we, Saphira?

"Du Weldenvarden. Look, there's the Ramr river! Let see if they're waiting for us….."

And Saphira dove down. Wind hissed through their ears. Saphira landed safely.

As Eragon jumped down, he saw a whit figure running towards them. It was Arya. She stopped in front of Saphira. She bowed low.

-Eragon, Saphira, you're just in time. And this is our guest, I suppose?

-Yes, I'm Robin.

-Greeting Robin. How was the trip?

-Great….and tired all the same. –Robin said like a robot, he was hypnotized of Arya's beauty.

-Oh, I forgot,…You three must be very tired. Look at your face, Eragon, just like a starving wolf! Come with me, there's a great meal waiting for you. And also, you need to know what our important news is.

Eragon was about to tell Arya that he already knew it, but he didn't know why he just smiled awkwardly as he followed Arya. Robin sent his thought to Eragon:

"She's horribly beautiful, isn't she? She's…she's perfect!"

"Then why don't you flirt her?"

Robin stared at Eragon. He couldn't believe that Eragon is...that!

"I'll try, if you let me do that. I heard about you're not-so-good love story with Arya..."

"I won't mind. It belonged to the past."

Without saying anymore, Eragon galloped forward.

"Wow, Eragon's so nice!"

"You didn't get it?" -Suddenly, Saphira asked, sighing.

"Uh...get what?"

"The true meaning of Eragon's sentence."

"No. What's that?"

"When he said "Go and get Arya", he didn't want it to happen. What's he trying to tell you, is "If you dare to charm Arya, I swear I'll kill you!"

"He meant that?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Woah...I don't know that Eragon's such a difficult to understand person. He's like a teenaged girl!"-Robin looked at the lad in front of him, amazed.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm the first one who understand him."

"The first one and the only."

-oOo-

**A/N: **Whew…I've done it! Writting one chapter without being disturbed…..Gosh…..Please review so I can fix my problems . Thanks Emerald Wyldfyre and DemonHunter for their great reviews ^^! I love them all!


	10. Raven

**A/N: **Thanks DemonHunter for her great suggestion! Geez…I spent almost my whole time just to find out what makes my stories extremely short and fix my problems, though…..Thanks again! In this chapter, I'll combine the two different places.

-oOo-

Mean while, at the Titans Tower, the other team members were in search of Robin.

"What took friend Robin so long? He's missing for a nearly a week!" –Starfire hovered around the room, confused. Beast Boy and Cyborg both went out to find him.

But Raven didn't even flinch. As always, she sat on the sofa and read her book.

-Raven! Robin is missing and you're just sitting there as if nothing had happen! –Starfire exclaimed.

-Calm down, Star. He didn't die yet. he just enjoying his new experience...

-How do you know? –Star yelled at Raven, she was very very angry.

Raven put her book down, look at Starfire, sighed.

-Star, can you do me a favor? Just tell Beast Boy and Cyborg to come back here, I will take care of this, ok? I promise I'll come back with Robin.

-Where will you go? We have no idea about…

-Alageasia.

-Woah…..How do you know? And Robin doesn't have any relationship with Alageasia so why did Robin travel over there?

-He didn't _travel_, it was an accident...Ah, look at your face, Star. You must be very curious about how do I know about it, right? The dragon's bones never lie, Starfire. I've discovered Robin's fate through them. And I didn't stop the accident cause it will lead him to his destiny. –Raven opened her book and show it to Starfire. It was a picture of a bag full of bones, and a picture of a young boy about fifteen years old. -Robin is with this boy, he's safe.

-Who is he?

-Eragon, Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of Saphira Bjartskular. –There was full of sadness in Raven's eyes.

-Do you know him and his horse?

-Saphira is not a horse, she's a sapphire dragon…..Of course I know him….He was my ex-boyfriend. I still love him, although it was a long time ago…But unfortunately, Eragon didn't get it.

Starfire was speechless. And for the first time of her life, Starfire saw a single tear rolled down Raven's cheek.

-oOo-

-There, the Lady Nasuada, show your respect towards her, Robin. She's a very powerful woman, full of authority.

Arya told as she guided Eragon, Robin and Saphira through a path, lit with some dim torch-light. The crowd full of people and elves followed them.

"Gosh, I can't believe that there are many people waiting for us!"-Robin was amazed.

"Of course, you're very important and a person of the future! Wonder why Nasuada wasn't there." –Saphira stretched her neck, smiling. "Here, greet Nasuada, the Varden's leader."

-Eragon! Saphira! –The lady ran towards them.-I'm so sorry that I wasn't waiting outside with Arya. I'm very busy….."

"Apologize accepted" –Saphira grinned.

-Greeting, Lady Nasuada. This is Robin, our guest.

Robin bowed before the lady. She looked at Robin, smiled.

-I'd ask you some very important questions, but you're very hungry now, aren't you?

-Uh…not really but...

-Dinner's ready! Please come with me! I'll promise that this is the best meal in your whole life!

And Nasuada lead them further into the enormous mountain. Robin blinked.

"She's kinda weird, but I can sense that she has a brave heart and is a great leader."

"Of course. It's hard to find another women like her."-Eragon nodded his head in agreement.

-oOo-

At Titans Tower…

Raven went silently back to her room. Grabbed a bag full of sand and some candles, Raven spread it on the dark blue carpet. She searched for an ancient book that she used to read it to Robin.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos! –Raven mumbled, as the candles burned and the book opened itself, showed the map of the whole Alageasia.

-Palancar Valley! –Raven yelled. The room suddenly became as dark as night and Raven disappeared…..

-Raven! Are you there? I'm so sorry that I shouted at you….

As Starfire knocked on the door, but no one answered. Curious, she opened it and went inside.

No candles were there, except the book, which was opened to the page with a picture of a raven reaching for a blue young dragon.

-oOo-

-What the…..? –Raven exclaimed as she flew into a bunch of autumn leaves.

Everything was deathly silent, which made Raven confused. The last time she came here, it was full of laughter and music. She looked up.

Raven nearly screamed out loud.

Carvahall was just a place full of smoke and burned house. A few wolves were staring at her, then continued finding food.

-Eragon…-Raven gasped.-What had happened?...Where's everyone?...

Just then, Raven sensed a flood of images and pictures flowed by. She could see Eragon's uncle being torture, feel the hatred of the people at Ra'zac and Lerthblaka's arrival,….and finally, Roran and everyone left. She knew that it was not a vision, but rather, it was definitely what had happened when she's back in Jump City.

Clutched at her heart, Raven breathed heavily.

-oOo-

**A/N: **YAY! Finally Raven's at Alageasia! I can't believe that I'm that crazy: Raven's Eragon's ex-GF? What the hell…Anyway, please review!


	11. Wyrda

**A/N:** Summer vacation's the greatest time, isn't it? Since you can do anything you like, go anywhere you want to, and greatest, you can work on your story for several hours without being disturb ^^!

-oOo-

-The dinner's awesome! –Robin had to admitted, still chewing some pieces of Nagra meat in his mouth.

-Robin, first, it's not polite to talk with your mouthful, and second…..YOU'RE DISGUSTING!-Eragon screamed.

-But it does taste good…..

-Come on, everyone! -Arya called.- You need to see this!

As Eragon, Robin and Saphira arrived at the place. In the middle of a dark cave, they saw a column, on its top was medium size sand box with beautiful decoration. The box seemed to glow slightly.

-This was the important news, Eragon. –Arya mumbled, pointing at it.-Please, you three, come closer….

Robin climbed up the column, looked at the box with curiousity.

It wasn't empty. Inside was an emerald stone…no, not stone, _egg._ As if there was a translucent net made of pure diamond covered the entire egg, made it look so….enchanted…..not including the perfect shape of it.

Robin was hypnotized. Suddenly, he desperately want to touch it, to feel the cool shell of the egg….to claim it his own.

And Robin reached out his hand and put on the egg. Saphira and Arya gasped, Eragon held his breathe.

Nothing happened, even a slight movement. Nothing.

Robin swallowed away the bile rising up his throat, his forehead covered with sweat.

Fifteen minutes passed, the egg stayed still, just like a cold rock.

Robin withdraw his hand, blinking back the tears. He wasn't destined to be a Dragon Rider.

He turned his back at the sand box and moved down the stairs, speechless.

-Uhm…..Robin…..-Eragon was still staring at the column.

-What? I failed it, ok!

"No, Robin….."-Saphira whispered.

-Look! –Arya exclaimed, tears welled up in her eyes in happiness.-The egg! It's moving!

Didn't believe in his ears, Robin turned around. The egg, in fact, it was rocking back and forth!

Running with the speed of light, Robin reached for the egg. There was a crack came from the top to the bottom of the egg, then, a cute tiny little head covered with scales, then a skinny body came out, and finally, a thorny tail.. The emerald dragon looked at Robin with curious. Robin stared at him, unbelievable.

-Little one….-Robin mumbled- You know what, I'll name you….Wyrda.

-oOo-

_-Eragon! –Roran called out._

_-Yes?-Eragon lift his head from the bunch of hay, sweat covered his face._

_-Can you do me a favor? Go fetch some water._

_-Ok….-Eragon said, a bit annoyed.-Next time your turn._

_Then, he grabbed the bucket and went into the Spine. All the bird and squirrels all came out to listen to Eragon's singing…..._

_Made his way towards a stream, Eragon lowered the bucket. But suddenly, a deer ran out from nowhere hit him really hard, causing Eragon to fall down. The bucket was broken into pieces. It ran away._

_-I can't believe this!-Eragon yelled.-What will Garrow think about me! A helpless little child?_

_And Eragon buried his face in his hands, crying uncontrollably._

_He heard a pair of footsteps walked by, and stopped in front of him. Eragon looked up, surprised:_

_-Who are you?_

_-You can call me Raven.-The girl about fourteen in a dark blue cloak sat down next to him.-Why are you crying?_

_-The stupid deer broke my bucket! –Eragon once again bursted into tears._

_-Awww…..Don't cry….It's not your fault. Just tell your parents everything that had happened, and they'll forgive you._

_-My parents were all gone….I don't remember anything about my dad, but my mom left me in a great hurry._

_-Oh….I'm sorry.-Raven mumbled, looked at the same age boy._

_-It's okay…My uncle said that we shouldn't live in the past, because it'll make us sad and miserable._

_-I believe so, too._

_-You're very nice. I'm Eragon. Would you like to come and meet my uncle and cousin?_

_-Okay! Since I have nothing to do at the moment._

_-Let's go!_

_And Eragon took Raven's hand and both of them went out of the Spine. It was the first time Eragon destroyed something but he didn't regret..._

Shivered, Raven woke up. It was her sweetest memory ever – her first face-to-face with Eragon. She thought that she could feel the warmness of Eragon's body on the day she sat next to him. Raven wrapped her arms around her knees, sighing. Outside, it was still raining and she was alone in this dark empty cave. The first time in Alageasia, she was all alone.

-oOo-

Back at the Tower...

Beast Boy and Cyborg were back. Starfire was going crazy...again.

-Come one, Star. -Beast Boy kept saying over and over again.-Raven is on her way finding Robin, and she's the only one who knew Alageasia before! If we came there with her, we would make that place a mess!

-But she'll meet Eragon! He's her ex-boyfriend and he'll surely make her cry again! -Starfire cried out.

-Star, calm down, please. -Cyborg sighed.- She will be ok. You know Raven is a very strong girl and she won't cry for her ex-boyfriend.

Though Starfire was still very uncomfortable about Raven's leaving, but anyway, she nodded. Both Cyborg and beastboy tried desperately to hide their smiles at the thought of "winning" Starfire.

-Ok I get it. I'll come back to my room and _wait_. -There was something definitely very painful in the word 'wait'.

-I'm very glad that finally, you've changed your mind. -Beastboy said, smiling. And both of them went away, leaving Starfire behind.

-"Hm...Although I do not like the idea but they're right..."-Starfire thought sadly.-"I can only hope that Eragon and Raven will come back for each other.."

And poor Starfire went back to her room. Closed the door behind her, Starfire mumbled to herself.

"Oh...Robin...I'm dying of waiting for the day you return...Please come back soon..."

-oOo-

**A/N: **Twehehehe, so sweet…..Robin's the Rider of Wyrda and Raven's alone missing her lost love... Please review for this chapter!


	12. Face to face

**A/N: **Gosh…..only a week later I have to go to school…..How sad…..But I'll try to bring my laptop (or notebook) everywhere if I had a chance to ^^ And here, a note to Emerald: "I'm patiently waiting for your TTxIC, and you know…it'll be way better than mine, I believe so. Well, about Autumn Leaves, I'm considering another story (which will be longer than this), and there'll be Eragon + Robin + Draco Malfoy and finally, Edward Cullen, and blah blah blah of nonsense stuff. I dunnno if I should do it or sth…crossover 4 stories at once….Jesus…..The thing is I don't know whether accept it or not...

-oOo-

-Wyrda! –Robin screamed up at the dragon hopped down from the column and running around playfully, bumped its head into everything that in the way and then fell down, yelped loudly.

"He's such a naughty boy…."-Saphira smiled. "Everyboys are the same, I guess"

-He's eating my clothes! –Eragon jumped.-It is made of lamarea! Stop chewing it, you little...

-Be nice to him, please.-Robin ran down the stairs and touched his right hand on the Wyrda's tiny head. But it wasn't what he expected.

Every blood-veins in his right arm suddenly went cold, and from the middle of his palm, a trail of electricity made its way up to Robin's brain, caused him to see dancing stars. The sound of metal shrieking filled his ears. His heart pounded like drums. Bile in his mouth, he wanted to vomit so badly…..Suddenly, the invisible wall surrounding his thought had fallen away, Robin thought he could reach out with his mind….Eragon, Saphira, Arya and even Wyrda, stared emotionless at him.

Looked at his painful palm, Robin was surprised to see a silver mark shone brightly on his hand, just like Eragon's.

-That's the Gedwey Ignasia, Robin. –Eragon told him.-When you're a Dragon Rider, there's no doubt it wouldn't appear on your palm.

Robin was speechless. All he could do is to gaze at his dragon, Wyrda. He snorted in contempt, sniffed at Robin's mark.

-You mean…..I'm a Rider for now?

-Yes. It hurt at the beginning but, yeah, you'll get used to it soon.

-Unbelievable…-Arya mumbled in amazement.-The boy is actually the Rider…So fast...

At the bottom of Robin's heart, he didn't want this to happen at all. He imagined that he was responsible for both places – Alageasia and Jump City. He sighed in depress.

-oOo-

Arya and Saphira took Robin back to the Varden's camping. And Eragon decided to take a walk, reducing the stress he tried so helplessly, to deep down the crazy thought that he might be kicked out of the Varden when the new Rider was born. Try to forget it? That was totally insane…..

Eragon inhaled deeply. The dragon's bones never lie, that's true, but what if they only revealed part of the truth? He didn't know…..Grabbed a stone, Eragon seized it. He felt numb. Pain was crawling up his already broken heart. Banged his head on one side of the cave, Eragon groaned in misery. He just wanted to sleep, to get rid of everything…

-Robin won't be a bad Dragon Rider, and he won't make people kick you out of Alageasia.

Eragon started. In front of him, was the girl with the dark blue cloak. It was Raven, his ex-girlfriend. Her glare made Eragon's blood turned cold.

-oOo-

Location: Titans Tower….

Starfire was still wandering around the Tower. She did everything that she thought of: watered the plants, vacuumed the carpet, fed Silky…..It proved that she was extremely bored and impatiently waiting for Robin and Raven. When it came to unbearable, Starfire decided to take a walk around Jump City, just like Robin when he was still there.

The ticket wasn't expensive, so Star bought one for her and went into the movie theatre. The movie was about zombies and vampires, which made Starfire thought of Edward Cullen (?), and it was absolutely horror, causing people to screamed and shrieked the whole time, but Starfire didn't even flinch. She used to be the person who screamed the most when she went there with the Titans, though…..

Yawning, she went out of the place with a tired expression. Suddenly, she caught sight of a child, wearing black all over, staring at her with mysterious gray eyes.

-Uhm…hello. Why are you keep looking at me with…..those eyes?

-You're Starfire, Rider Robin's girlfriend, right?

The child said it in such an adult voice that made Starfire gasped in surprise.

-Who are you?...

-I'm a monster to everyone, I know. But please don't be afraid, I'm a friend.…..-The child smirked. -My name is Elva.

-oOo-

-It's so wonderful to finally discovered out who is the last Dragon Rider. I can't belive it the day Galbatorix being dethroned is coming! –Arya exclaimed, her eyes full of happy tears.

-Uh huh. Yeah…-Robin keep blabbing nonsense stuff as he walked towards the camp.

"Why is that girl running at us?" –Saphira wondering, looked at a young lady completely panic-stricken rushed at them.

-What is the news, Trianna? -Arya asked her, worriedly.

-Arya Svit-kona…Saphira Bjartskular…Rider Robin…-Trianna was panting.-Eragon! He's….he's gone! We can't find him anywhere!

-oOo-

**A/N: **Man I'm freakin' tired of cliffhanger…..But anyway, I'll be waiting for reviews from you ^^! Note for Emerald (again): I didn't see any thing that's in common between our stories, though.


	13. The pit

**A/N: **I'm too busy to do anything…..Sorry for not updating…..Meanwhile, just keep reading my Glory dawn. I also have my own book and I have to work on it, though. And hey! I have a poll so please vote if you like!

-oOo-

-You know what, Eragon….-Raven sighed.-I wasn't able to sleep well since the day you and I were separated.

-I didn't want it to happen. Saphira messed it up. If it wasn't because of the Dragon Rider stuff, I would be with you. –Eragon blinked.

-I know, Eragon. But it was your destiny, I shouldn't…._must not _stop it.

Eragon silently followed Raven as she lead him to an unknown place. No one spoke to each other for a long time.

-About that Arya girl…I know all about it.-Raven laughed bitterly.-But it's ok, Eragon. We haven't even seen each other for a long time, and it always better if you let go of the past….

-She refused me. -Eragon said, trying to hide his emotion.

-I'm sorry. –Raven avoided not to hurt Eragon anymore. She moved to another topic.

-So…..how will you guide Robin? You going to teach him all the lessons of Oromis and Glaedr?

-Yeah, apparently so. The boy will be a quick learner, though…..But where are we going, Raven?

-It has been a long time ago, Eragon. –Raven kept walking.-Maybe you'll not remember it.

-What is it, just tell me.

-I will tell you later, when we're at the place.-Raven winked at him.

Raven walked him to the deepest and most mysterious part of the Du Weldenvarden. The she stopped, in front of a dark cave, which seemed that there wasn't anything special inside.

-What's this? –Eragon was curous. Raven just smiled kindly at him.

-Ah…..I see that you forgot it. This place only exist in the ancient books of the elves, and in your lessons. And also, the place where things suddenly turned upside-down.

-This is so similar to the rabbit hole which lead us to Wonderland, Raven! –Eragon exclaimed.-But this is way bigger because it's a pit. You know, Raven, in Algeasia, I didn't see anything like this before…..

-But now you saw it. –Raven said simply, as she PUSHED ERAGON DOWN THE PIT!

-Ahhhh! Help me! Raven! –Eragon screamed with all his mind. In a second, he disappeared into its darkness.

On the cliff, Raven smirked.

-Finally, we're together again, Eragon.

-oOo-.

-Eragon! –Robin called out.-Eragon!

-We can't find him anywhere! –Trianna ran after him.

"Keep looking for him!" –Saphira hovered above them, searching everywhere.

Just then, Arya bent down. A piece of blue material stick to the ground caught her attention.

-Look, everyone! A clue!

Robin and Trianna ran toward Saphira as the big sapphire dragon landed on the dirty wet ground. She sniffed the blue material:

"Something very familiar…Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not a dog, I'm just telling what I received from this thing!"

"Ok then is it something related to Eragon?" –Robin picked it up, examined.

"No need, I recognized something…It's Raven's. She came here. Nobody wore dark blue like that in Alageasia. Only her." –Saphira mumbled.

-Raven's here! What did she do to Eragon? –Robin started. He remembered that Raven told him once that she's been here.

"We have no idea….."

-Raven told me that she missed Eragon dearly, and she couldn't wait for the day she reunited with him, in a place that they won't be disturbed by the Dragon Rider's mission. -Robin said thoughtfully.-So there's only one place that they went: Jump City.

Everyone gasped. Saphira asked:

"Can I go there?"

"Sorry Saphira but…Jump City doesn't have _dragons _at all. Beside, you need to stay. Murtagh and Thorn can ambush the Varden at anytime."

"Ok, get it." –She snorted.-"So please, find Eragon and bring him back safely."

"Of course, Saphira." –Robin turned to little Wyrda, hugged him.

"I know that it's really hard for you to be separate from me, especially so soon. But I'll return to you as soon as possible, I promise."

The young emerald dragon nodded his head sadly. Robin stood up.

-Please, Arya, Trianna, take good care of him for me while I'm not here. When I'm back, Eragon will come with me.

-We will. –Trianna smiled.

"But first, Saphira, please take me back to the cute little house when I first met him."-Robin looked at the dragon.

"Ok, hop onto my back!"-Saphira spread her massive wings and jumped up to the blue sky. She disappeared with Robin.

-oOo-

**A/N:** Reviews, please. Next chapter Eragon will arrive at Jump City, as I promised DemonHunter so….Maybe I'll update later than usual, cause I have a lot of things on my To Do list…


	14. Returning home

**A/N: ** There's not much time left for me because I'll go to school soon…Summer passed so quickly that I thought it was just yesterday…..I'm gonna miss my summer time dearly…..

-oOo-

As if he has hit something really hard, but there was no single bruise.

Eragon rubbed his sore ass, stood up from the ground. There was a lot of noises behind his back. Blinking, Eragon turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Thousand of crazy cars and bikes are all out there, moving extremely fast and dangerous.

"What is this place? New York or something?"

-Watch out you freak! –A young boy almost bumped into Eragon as he walked out of the damp end road.

-Sorry I didn't see you coming…..Would you please tell me what's this place? –Eragon asked him.

-Are you out of your mind? –The boy stared at him.-This is Jump City and I think that you just came up from hell, aren't you? Out of my way!

And the boy rode his bike away. Eragon started:

"Jump City? Raven pushed me down the pit which lead to Jump City? I've never been here before….The people are so crazy….But oh well, my new experience, though."

Eragon gazing everywhere with both amazement and worry. Everything seemed so new, strange and…modern. At the other side of the street, the girls were looking at him, or rather, his clothes. Eragon frowned, avoided their glare.

Just then, something caught his attention. Something huge, high and seemed to glow under the dusk. At that very moment, Eragon knew what he must do.

It was the Titan Tower, and he'll go there.

-oOo-

Starfire suddenly woke up by the door bell. She was so afraid of meeting the strange girl again. There was something about the girl that made her run away like the scared little rat, in front of everyone's eyes. Trembling, she stood up, tried to shake away that thought. Starfire headed for the door. Suddenly, Stafire had a feeling that it wasn't Elva.

"Raven's back? So soon? Is Alageasia really that near?"

Thousand of questions popped up inside the ginger's head. Only the team's members can get to the tower, though. She opened the door.

-Good evening, Miss. –A young boy smiled at her.

Looked at the boy's clothes, Starfire was confused. Was it Halloween, or the boy was insane?

-Uhm…..My name is Koriand'r, but please call me Starfire. It's strange that you can get here without any help. –She looked around to see if anyone was there.- What bring you here?

-I…uh….I have an important thing I want to tell.

-What's that?

-News about Raven….and Robin.

For a while, Starfire was speechless. Seized the door-knob tightly, she asked:

-Where is he? But first, tell me, nothing else: Did he survive?

-Of course. He's as healthy as ever, enjoying his new life.

-Who are you? –Starfire nearly broke the knob.

-Eragon. I'm from Alageasia and I'm the Rider of Saphira Brightscales. Raven must have told you about me.

At the very moment when Eragon finished his sentence, the door-knob was shattered.

-oOo-

-What did Eragon do to transport himself from one place to another, Saphira? –Robin was seeking for the Eragon's book of spells.

"By dragon."-Saphira snorted.-"He has never been to far, though."

-Bingo! –Robin found the old book. Blew off all of the dirt, Robin coughed uncontrollably.

-There it is.-Robin pointed at a strange spell, Saphira raised her eyebrow.

"Then try, hope that it's the right one….I'll be waiting for you, here."

And Robin called out the spell. Suddenly, black fire made it way up to his head, overwhelmed him. Minutes later, the enchanted fire disappeared, carried Robin with it.

-oOo-

"Robin's gone, right?" -Arya asked, as Saphira swooped down.

"Yes. So glad that the boy read the right spell. He's a good beginner, not to mention his good pronunciation at Ancient Language." –Saphira laughed silently.-"So much better than Eragon since he's still a young Rider."

"That's why he was meant to be a Dragon Rider, Saphira."

Turned her gaze upon little Wyrda, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Wyrda Wyrda….Just relax. Your Rider is on a very important mission, you wouldn't want him to worry about you, right? He'll be back soon, with Eragon."

The green dragon snorted in contempt. He began to lick his emerald scales.

"Oh, Wyrda."-Arya patted the hatchling on the forehead.-"You won't believe the things that will happen to you, while you're on the battle field, with Robin. Fight for two worlds, that's a hard thing for such a youngling like you."

-Princess Arya! –Trianna ran towards her.-Princess Arya!

-What is it, Trianna?-She stood up.

-There's news from the Varden! Elva, that twisted girl, had returned! We thought we've lost her! And, the impotant is, she said she wants to meet you, only you, in her private room.

Arya didn't know why, but she sensed that it wasn't good news. Thought of meeting Elva to have a private conversation sent thrill down her spine.

-oOo-

**A/N: **For a while, I won't update. But I will try to write as soon as possible. Meanwhile, please review! I love you all!


	15. The shock

**A/N: **I hate school with passion….There's absolutely nothing to do in there but being stress by study to much! Why do people keep forcing their children to go to school?

-oOo-

Walking down the endless hall, finally, Arya and a Varden guard reached a huge door full of strange decoration. The guard knocked on it.

-Who's there? –An irritated voice called out.

-It's Arya. Arya Svit-kona! –The guard answered.

-Then what are you waiting for? Come in!

Arya pushed on the wooden door and stepped inside. The whole room was lit by the warm red light in the fireplace. Carefully sat down beside the girl, Arya asked:

-You want to meet me in a private place?

-Yes, princess Arya. Before we started, please cast a spell to make sure that there's no listeners.

Arya was so surprise. She thought that the room was private enough for the talk. But anyway, she did it.

-You must be very surprise, aren't you?-The girl smirked.-But everything have its reason. This is very important, it can change the fate of Alageasia. So listen.

Arya slightly leaned forward. Elva told her:

-Well, Arya, I just came back from Jump City.

-Jump City? Was Robin there? –Arya raised her eyebrows.

-Not yet, but I met his girl-friend, Starfire. The girl seemed to be very frighten when she saw me…..or rather, my face. I was about to told her about Robin but she fled.

Arya began to lose her attention. She asked impatiently:

-This story isn't very important, Elva. What's the main point?

-Just listen Arya. My story has its purpose.-Elva threw an annoyed look at Arya. Even the elf herself didn't know why she was so rude.

-That one was pointless, you right, Arya. But when I'm back in Alageasia, I met Angela. She didn't seem crazy as usual, but she was very pale.

-What's wrong with her?

-I asked her the same question, though. You know, Angela can waste her time doing nonsense stuff. Earlier this morning, she went to an old kiosk, she didn't tell where was it, and met a mysterious woman just like her. They talked for a while and before Angela left, the woman gave her a bag of gold dust, and blow it around the room.

-What for?

-Don't be too impatient, Arya….She told Angela to wait several second, and there'll be a strange wind, and caused the dust to turn into thousand of twisted shapes. The shapes of the future.

-Shapes of the future?

-Yes. Instead of the dragons' bones, the gold dust will tell us something more than just the Rock of Kuthian and Vault of Soul. The dust will tell certain fate of certain people at once.

Arya was speechless. The gold dust? She haven't seen it in any books. And who was the old woman? And the most important is, what did Angela see?

-Angela told me, the dust told her everything. Alageasia's future is as dark as an endless pit.

-What will happen?

-She didn't tell me all of the meaning of the shapes, but she did reveal some. She saw horrible things.

-Nothing is good?

-The good will appear after a trail of misery. She saw a picture of a teenaged boy running through a forest, sobbing uncontrollably, two dragons hovering above him and a group of soldiers chasing behind…..I don't know who's the boy and Angela refused to tell ….

Arya gasped.

-Oh no…It must be the Empire's soldiers….

-And the ship in Eragon's dream…There were also two dragons, a lady and a man on the ship, another man was left on the land. That is the final _evacuating _ship.

-Evacuate what?

-Alageasia, but for an unknown reason. The ship indeed was full and there was no space left for the guy.

-That's it I don't wanna hear anymore! –Arya screamed, grabbed her hair.-What horrible scenes!

-Well….You can leave if you cannot bear it.-Elva shrugged.

-I know it's important, but it'll be better if you let the future happens naturally. –Arya said, heading for the door, still shocked.-You can only suffer more…

-That's right.-Elva smiled.-We can change the future if we want to, so keep smiling and step forward…..

-Exactly.

-oOo-

-Please come inside. No one will hurt you.-Starfire mumbled.

-Wow…..What a great place! –Eragon threw himself on the sofa.

-Raven's not here. –Starfire said, a bit annoyed at him.-But you can talk to Beast Boy if you want to. He's coming.

-Hi Star! Who's this? –Beast Boy looked at Eragon with curiousity.

-It's Eragon. The one I've told you.

For a while, Beast Boy was speechless. A shadow crossed over his face. He stared at Eragon as the boy said:

-You must be Raven's friend, right?

-More than just friend. I'm Raven's boyfriend, my name is Beast Boy.

Eragon suddenly shot his head up to look at Beast Boy. The two staring at each other for a long time. Starfire backed away.

-You are not lying, aren't you?

-I used to joke a lot but this is not one.

-You're not her boy friend, right?

-You don't know how Raven needed a new start!

-Raven said we're meant for each other! -eragon's breathing was very quick.

-We've been with each other for a year, Eragon! –Beast Boy nearly yelled at Eragon.

The Rider was speechless. Tears started to form in his eyes. The floor began to move at his rage. He couldn't bear the thought of Raven having a new boyfriend and left him behind. Gather all his strength, Eragon screamed, tears rolled down his cheeks:

-You've made her change her mind! Raven must broke her promise, because now she has another boyfriend! I've been tricked by my own lover! I'm just her fuckin' little toy!

-Eragon calm down! –Starfire flew at the betrayed boy but Eragon fled. It was raining heavily outside, but he didn't care anymore….

-oOo-

**A/N: **I'm not so good at describing heart-break scenes, sorry ^^. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
